This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea rose class characterized having beautifully formed buds on strong straight stems. The flower color is a deep purple red on the other edge of the inside of the petal and a clear golden yellow on the reverse of each petal. The plant is a very vigorous upright growing plant with excellent branching.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the rose variety known as xe2x80x98Lovexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,437) with the variety known as xe2x80x98Gold Medalxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,177). As a result of this breeding, I have produced a new and improved rose variety which is distinguished from its parents, as well as from all other rose varieties of which I am aware, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding therein:
(1) Exceptionally long straight stems
(2) Excellent bright purple red and golden yellow bicolor flowers
(3) Long flower buds
(4) Large open flower
(5) Vigorous upright habit of growth
(6) Disease-resistant plant and winter hardy
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding was first performed in West Grove, Chester County, Pa., U.S.A. Asexual reproduction of this new variety in West Grove, Pa., U.S.A., and Litchfield, Ariz. U.S.A., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through successful propagation.